ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70655 The Dragon Pit
70655 The Dragon Pit is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set and was released on June 1, 2018 in most countries and August 1, 2018 in the US and Canada. Set Description Join the ninja heroes in a battle against Iron Baron and the Dragon Hunters at the LEGO® NINJAGO® 70655 Dragon Pit, with 3 detachable sections for easy play. The viewing gallery features a throne for Iron Baron, weapon rack and a gate-opening function to let the posable Earth Dragon into the pit. There's also a watchtower with rooftop dual missile shooter, buildable telescope and a blacksmith's workshop, plus a jail with a trapdoor function to drop a minifigure into the pit. Fight for all 4 of the collectible Dragon Armor elements (worn in this set by Dragon Master) with 9 minifigures and their assorted weapons. *''Includes 9 LEGO® NINJAGO® minifigures: Dragon Master, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, Iron Baron, Arkade, Heavy Metal and Chew Toy.'' *''Dragon Pit features 3 detachable sections: a viewing gallery, watchtower and a jail.'' *''Viewing gallery features an arch with wheel-operated opening entrance gate, dragon-head-shaped throne for Iron Baron, weapon rack with a scythe and moon blade, plus decorative dragonbone and translucent flame-style elements.'' *''Watchtower has a rooftop dual missile shooter, buildable telescope on the second level, and a blacksmith’s workshop with a hammer and 2 swords.'' *''Jail features a cell with an opening dragonbone door and a trapdoor function to drop a minifigure into the dragon pit.'' *''Earth Dragon features posable jaws, neck, blade wings, legs, feet and hammer tail.'' *''Dragon Master comes with all 4 collectible Dragon Armor elements: the Dragon Helmet, Dragon Chestplate, Dragonbone Blade and Dragon Shield.'' *''Weapons include Jay's kusarigama and katana; Zane's bow & arrow; Cole’s hammer; Kai’s katana and buildable katana; Iron Baron’s staff, tanto and cyborg arm; Arkade’s wrench and saw blade; and Heavy Metal’s Vengestone Chain Rifle.'' *''Accessory elements include Zane’s quiver and Chew Toy’s shield.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''Find more collectible Dragon Armor in 70650 Destiny's Wing, 70652 Stormbringer, 70653 Firstbourne and 70654 Dieselnaut.'' *''Dragon Pit measures over 10” (27cm) high, 20” (51cm) wide and 7” (20cm) deep.'' *''Dragon measures over 3” (9cm) high, 9” (25cm) long and 11” (28cm) wide.'' Notes *This is the third Ninjago set to feature just the original four Ninja—the previous two being 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider and 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider. *This is the only Hunted set not to come with a hairpiece. *Arkade is exclusive to this set making him the hardest Dragon Hunter to get. *This set, along with 70654 Dieselnaut, are the only sets to include the full Dragon Armor. *Wu in the Dragon Master suit with the Dragon armor is exclusive to this set. *This set is first seen in "Iron & Stone". Gallery 70655 Dragon Pit Box Backside.png 70655 Dragon Pit Poster.jpg Let the Dragons Loose - Dragon Pit – LEGO NINJAGO – 70655 Designer Video|Designer Video 70655 Dragon Pit.png 70655 Dragon Pit 2.png 70655 Dragon Pit 3.png 70655 Dragon Pit 4.png 70655 Dragon Pit 5.png 70655 Dragon Pit 6.png 70655 Dragon Pit 7.png 70655 Dragon Pit 8.png 70655 Dragon Pit 9.png 70655 Dragon Pit 10.jpg 70655 Dragon Master.jpg|Exclusive Dragon Master minifigure Hunted Cole Minifigure.png 70655 Kai.jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.50.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.48.50 AM.png Iron Baron.jpg|Iron Baron minifigure without replacement hand. 70654 70655 Iron Baron.jpg|Iron Baron minifigure with replacement hand 70653 70654 70655 Heavy Metal.jpg 70653 70655 Chew Toy.jpg 70655 Arkade.jpg|Exclusive Arkade minifigure. Kai S9.jpg Zane S9.jpg Jay S9.jpg Cole S9.jpg IronBaronCGIfix.png HeavyMetalCGI.png CGIArkade.png ChewToyCGI.png Building Instructions * 70655 The Dragon Pit de:70655 Drachengrube pl:70655 Smocza jama ru:70655 Пещера Драконов Category:2018 Category:2018 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Dragons Category:Ninja Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Hunted Category:Evil